paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Cast Page
The cast page is a section of the Paranatural website. It lists the major characters which appear within the comic alongside short descriptions and images. Profiles Version 2 (2014-present)= Version 2 (2014-present) Max The new kid in town and Paranatural's protagonist. Enjoys smirking, scowling, and scootboarding. Recruited by the Activity Club on his first day of school. Currently learning his ghostbusting basics. Isabel The Activity Club's ace. Cheerful, loves fighting spirits. Lives in a big dumb house with her big dumb grandfather and his disciples. Isaac A member of the Activity Club. His temper gets in the way of his pledge to do others no harm. Kept in the dark about the Activity Club's parent organization for unknown reasons. Possesses startling hair. Ed A hyperactive member of the Activity Club. Isabel's shadow, lives at her house. He's just so random, you guys. Mr. Spender Seventh-grade history teacher and leader of the Activity Club. He's run some tests and objectively determined himself to be incredibly cool. Mysterious, intellectual, athletic... these are 3 words that have nothing to do with Rick Spender. Dad Goofy single parent of Max and Zoey and proprietor of the Corner Store. Grew up (physically if not mentally) in the town of Mayview. Pictured here eating a sandwich, as is his prerogative. Zoey Max's li'l sister. Responsible, at least in contrast to the rest of the fam'. Johnny Delinquent scourge of the seventh grade. Punches rules in the face... by punching people in the face. One time he bullied his own reflection for by the mistake. Stephen Wild, be-scarred underling of Johnny's, does whatever he says. Equal parts hyena and human. Ollie Johnny's gang. The Muscle. Also the Brains. Also the Heart. Willing to criticize Johnny, but that criticism ranges from "Don't punch that guy" to "You're not punching that guy hard enough". R.J. Shadowy member of Johnny's gang. Eschews school rules, public speaking, the gender binary. Goes by they/them. Has eternal unspoken dibs on the shins of Johnny's victims. Their hood conceals Cool Hair... AND WHAT ELSE?? Suzy The bubbly president of the unofficial Journalism Club. Blackmailing like every character on this page. Hates the Activity Club. Collin Suzy's assistant. Writes copy, posts bail, whatever Suzy needs. But he WON'T be HAPPY about it. Dimitri A real laidback dude and member of the Journalism Club. Suzy enabler. What's his deal though Violet A girl in Max's class. She's, like, cool and stuff. Lisa A strange seventh grader what runs the School Store. Knows all the goings-on at school. Cody A likeable kid in Max's class. Yep, that's it. Jeff Some nerd in Max's class. Hopes to someday pilot two gundams Mr. Garcia Seventh grade science teacher at Mayview Middle School. Tired practically all the time. Max once saw him floating in a stream on his way to school. Ms. Baxter Seventh grade math teacher. Personality: stressed. Mr. Starchman English teacher, very bouncy. Gives out stars as prizes. Trades prizes for stars. PJ A timid ghost boy living (WELL NOT EXACTLY LIVING PER SE) in the Corner Store. Admires Max and his glamorous superhero lifestyle. Lefty P.J.'s guardian, a disembodied hand ghost. A full-fledged poltergeist and a real good fighter. Doorman Bookish hermit of a spirit. Friend and mentor to Isaac, coaches him in his views of morality. His power lets him open up portals to any door, so long as he has the key. Serves an unknown master in their unknown agenda. King C. A wrathful storm spirit that resides within Isaac. His ideas about good and evil conflict with Isaac's. Has li'l swirly nipples. Isabel's Grandpa A stern old patriarch that teaches Activity Consortium agents how to manipulate spectral energy. Doesn't like people who rely on tools and spirits. Agent Walker Boss Leader's second-in-command. Very frank, hates lies and secrets. Often at odds with Spender. Has a day job as a cowboy or forest ranger or somethin'. Boss Leader Boss and leader of the Activity Consortium, the parent organization of the Activity Club. Seems to have some power over the dream world that is their base. Playfully torments her underlings. Eightfold The spirit in Isabel's book. Eats words, controls paper. Chirpy. Objectively the cutest character in Paranatural. Forge An ancient spirit of fire and blacksmithery. Stoic, powerful, single. Seems to be in cahoots with Doorman to some extent. Wants in past the barrier that surrounds Mayview. Mina Zarei An Activity Consortium scientist that drops in and out of Mayview. One cool customer. Tamed the Ghost Train with unknown methods. Gets very, very curious very, very easily. Lucifer The spirit in Spender's sunglasses, a stuffy old wizard of light. Shares a common mission with Spender, whom he treats like his apprentice and guides on the path of cold reason. Keeps the darkness in. Probably Not Literally Satan |-|Version 1 (2011-2014)= Version 1 (2011-2014) - V1= V1 Max The sarcastic twelve-year-old protagonist of Paranatural. Only recently gained the ability to see ghosts. Recruited by the Activity Club on his first day at Mayview Middle School after stumbling upon a possessed baseball bat. Quite acrobatic. }} - V1= V1 Isabel An energetic, athletic girl in the Activity Club. Able to see ghosts. Her tool, a book, allows her to create and manipulate paper. A bit heavy-handed in dealing with supernatural problems. Goes way back with Ed. }} Ed A hyperactive member of the Activity Club. Able to see ghosts. His tool, a paintbrush, paints brushstrokes in midair that he can climb on or use as weapons. Very close with Isabel. - V1= V1 Isaac An unassuming member of the Activity Club. Able to see ghosts, but doesn’t seem to have a tool. A bit of a know-it-all, he believes he can teach Max about the supernatural better than Mr. Spender. He might be right. }} - V1= V1 Mr. Spender Seventh-grade history teacher and leader of the Activity Club. Able to see ghosts. Alternates between bursts of incomprehensible explanation and long, poetic speeches on the beauty of the spectral world. Frustratingly slow at explaining things. Wears dark sunglasses indoors for some reason. }} Dad Max and Zoey’s crazy father. Moved the family to Mayview, where he grew up, on a whim. Owns and operates the Corner Store. Zoey Max’s nine-year-old sister. Somewhat more tolerant of her father’s antics than Max is. Johnny Delinquent scourge of the seventh grade. Not the brightest candle in the menorah. Has a friendly sort of grudge against Max. Stephen Johnny’s friend and right hand man. A budding conspiracy theorist. Ollie Over-sized goon of a seventh grader and a follower of Johnny. R.J. A quiet member of Johnny’s gang of bullies and ne’er-do-wells. Suzy The bubbly president of the unofficial Journalism Club. Flouts school rules like its nobody’s business. Dislikes the Activity Club for their refusing to be interviewed back in the sixth grade. Collin A member of Suzy’s rogue Journalism Club. Short of temper and stature. Cynical and easily flustered by Suzy’s actions. Dimitri A laid back member of the Journalism Club. Oddly disinterested in journalism. Mostly just hangs around Suzy and Collin and smirks a lot. Jeff A goofy, high-strung kid in Max’s grade. Violet A mature girl who hangs out with Jeff, Lisa, and Cody. Cody A friendly kid in Max’s grade. His most abnormal trait seems to be his tolerance for his friends’ abnormality. Lisa An eccentric young lady in Max’s grade. Best friends with Violet. - V1= V1 PJ A nervous ghost that haunts Max’s house. Best pals for life (death?) with Lefty. Has an odd manner of speaking as a consequence of being alive (dead?) long enough to hear all kinds of accents and slang. }} Lefty A disembodied hand that inhabits Max’s house. Is a poltergeist, a ghost that can interact with physical objects. Protective of P.J. and handy in a fight. - V1= V1 Mr. Garcia A lethargic seventh-grade science teacher. One time, an entire pizza (sic) }} Ms. Baxter Max’s math teacher. Has a hard time controlling her class. Mr. Starchman A bouncy, overly-enthusiastic English teacher. Hands out Starchman Stars, which can be redeemed for prizes. Trivia * PJ, Lefty, and Lucifer[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/473641813572878336 "Cast page updated w/ Lucifer~ " Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (2 June 2014) are currently the only characters to have been added to the cast page without being part of a redesign. * Isaac is currently the only character to have their image change without being part of a redesign (having the cloud and no-cloud variants on the first cast page). * Between October 2, 2012 and November 2, 2012, the word "flaunts" was changed to "flouts" in Suzy's first cast page description. * Clicking on a character's image on both cast pages used to send the reader to the first page that character appeared in."I was especially happy to find out that when you click the characters profile image, it takes you to the page when they first appear. that’s genius man." Comment by Fakewings18 under "New Website" blog post (24 Oct 2011)[https://www.reddit.com/r/paranatural/comments/1ykdac/the_new_cast_page/ "The New Cast Page"] /u/Thoughtlock, /r/paranatural (21 Feb 2014) After a change in the website's URL system, clicking on images now redirects the reader to the website's main page. External Links * Oldest archive of the first cast page. (27 Oct 2011) *Archive of the first cast page with PJ and Lefty. (26 Dec 2011) * Archive of the first cast page with adjusted PJ, fixed Mr. Garcia, and shortened Mr. Spender descriptions. (25 Feb 2012) * Archive of the first cast page with fixed Suzy description. (10 Nov 2012) * Archive of the first cast page with adjusted Max, Isabel, and Isaac descriptions. (15 Jan 2013) * Latest archive of the first cast page. (10 Feb 2014) * First archive of the second cast page. (20 May 2015) References Category:Webcomic Category:Meta Category:Characters